Look at Us and We'll Smile
by NakuMouse
Summary: Friends to Good Friends to Best Friends ,then a downfall comes and Friends are Enemies ,but a promise is a promise right? Rated T for language in later chapters.


**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

Three best friends were watching a some awesome cartoons ,at the blonde friends house ,and after watching for a while the brunette wanted to be like the super ninjas on the television and jumped around acting like one.

"Yeah ,Yeah we can be the Super ,Mighty ,NINJA-TRIO!" Tenten shouted as she made some fighting stances.

"Well ,what would our super ninja names be?" Ino asked "Just our regular names I guess." Tenten said with a shrug.

"Alright ,hey Hinata stop being so quiet ,where should we start our first mission as ninjas." Ino crawled over the bed and fell on it.

"W-Why n-n-not at t-the play-g-g-ground? W-We c-can p-p-practice t-there." Hinata said while poking her fingers togather.

"YEAH ,that's a great idea Hinata and we can show them how awesome we are." Ino shouted in agreement.

"B-B-But l-let's n-not show o-off to m-much." "We shouldn't be boastful ,let's just take it small ,save some cats and other animals and some other simple stuff." Tenten acknowledged.

"Fine ,but when we get REALLY powerful ,we can show them who's boss."

With that they made some costumes ,Tenten's had green tights and a large yellow t-shirt. Ino had purple shorts and a red 2/3 sleeve shirt. Hinata had a pair of black yoga pants and a blue tank top ,which led to some yelling because she was embarrassed to wear it.

(Okay maybe they didn't make it ,more like found it.)

"We look awesome!" "Not bad but,what do we do now?" "L-Let's just go and h-h-help s-some p-people."

So they went all over Konoha ,but everything was fine. So they just rested under a large tree nearby a park. Then Hinata spotted a few kids who seemed like they were lost. "H-Hey m-m-maybe we c-could h-h-help t-them. They d-don't seem t-to be a-a-around h-here." Hinata got up and ran towards the kids. "WAIT ,HINATA!"

(Stranger danger)

"H-Hi." She said politely. They just stared at her ,which made her really uncomfortable ,not getting a response. "Hinata I said wait." Ino whined "Please don't run off like that-." Tenten started ,but stopped as the only female in the group stared at her mockingly. "Hey ,what's it to you ,stop looking at me!" She yelled "Why are you acting like your her mom?" Temari asked taunting her.

"I'm not ,I'm just protective." She defended herself. "Whatever."

She looked at the group and then back to her siblings. When Gaara caught her stare he gave her a glance back than turned away while Kankuro tried to catch a fly with his chakra strings.

"W-Would you g-guys l-l-like any h-help a-around K-Konoha?"

"Oh what ,just because we're not from here means we're useless." Temari retorted. "N-No! I-It's j-j-just t-that y-y-you g-g-guys a-are f-from S-Suna ,s-so I-I t-thought y-you may b-b-be l-lost."

"How do you know we are from Suna?" Gaara asked ,which surprised Kankuro and Temari.

Hinata started to blush at the attention. "W-Well y-y-your c-c-clothes w-was a big h-hint."

"Oh." He uttered. "Well you guys might as well as be useful ,and help us." Temari said. "Why should we help you?" Tenten asked. "Because we have an important meeting with the Hokage." Temari boasted. "And what business do you have with her?" Ino asked defending Tenten. "Just business."

Tenten was already impatient with Temari and didn't want to deal with her anymore. "Fine, what do you need help with?" She nearly shouted. "Well since you asked so nicely ,we have to go see the Hokage ,but we don't know where he is."(I said 'he' because the Trio and Gaara is about 6 ,so Sarutobi hasn't died until they were atleast genin.)

Tenten and Ino doesn't really know where he lives ,since he usually visits them in the garden ,but Hinata does ,because her family also attends some meetings in the Hokage tower. So when Tenten and Ino couldn't answer that question Hinata ended it for them.

"J-Just k-k-keep f-following t-the p-p-path u-until y-y-you see t-t-the two C-Chunnins g-g-guarding t-the gate of t-three l-large t-towers."

(Was that enough details or too little detail?)

"Thank you ,...butterfly." Gaara turned to the direction of the Hokage Tower ,blushing a little. Temari walked along with him confused ,with Kankuro following ,who's even more confused.

Tenten stared at them impassively ,while Ino was in awe and Hinata was blushing madly.

"Awww ,that was adorable ,he's totally in love with you Hinata."Ino smiled like a cat. "Well ,I'm just happy they're gone." Tenten said with a bored look.

Walking to the swing-sets they started to talk and take a break.

Hinata stared at the sky ,seeing that it was getting darker. "M-Maybe w-w-we should g-g-go home i-it's almost n-night."

"Hmmm ,I guess your right Hinata." Tenten said. "Well ,I guess I'll see you guys later." Ino said cheekly. "Alright Bye." Tenten shouted already running home. "G-Goodbye." Hinata said over her shoulders.

**During that time Tenten ,Ino ,Hinata ,and Gaara were 6-7 ,Kankuro and Temari was 7-8.**

**Please comment or Gaara's gonna get you in your sleep.**


End file.
